What Would You Like To Do Tonight?
by Amyeyl
Summary: Wufei spends some quality time with Duo. -short, shounen ai


Disclaimer: you know what goes here  
Warnings: very short, angst, shounen ai  
Pairings: -   
Summary: Wufei spends some quality time with Duo.  
A/N: This is short and bad. I don't care. I do however, wish to apologize to Wufei, whom I continously dump all the crappy stuff that happens on. Also, I wrote this in a bad mood. That contributes to the overall crappiness. If you still want to read it, go ahead.

What Would You Like To Do Tonight?  
by Amyeyl

"Hey, Wu! Are ya ready?" Duo came into the living room, arms full of candy, cookies, chips and a few cans of soda dangly precariously from the tips of his fingers. He deposited his hoard on the coffee table and flopped down onto the couch. He scooped up the remote control, grinning idiotically. I sat down next to him, eyeing the pile of junk food like it might bite me. With Duo, you never know.

"Duo and Wufei bonding night is underway!" He pressed the power button and the television sprang to life. I smiled somewhat and relaxed against the couch. Duo was riveted to the screen, watching the mindless drivel he enjoyed so much. I didn't care what it was, just so I wasn't alone.

He'd come to me a few weeks ago, declaring that we didn't spend enough time together. To rectify it, he'd decided that we should spend time together at least once a week, just the two of us. Based on his schedule, the only night he could devote to it was Tuesday. So every Tuesday, we'd make plans to do something together. Like tonight, we'd usually end up in front of the television.

I glanced over at him, watching as he stuffed his face, eyes glued to the screen. We were watching one of his favorite movies. Well, he was watching it, and I was watching him. At times, it's easy to think I'm in love with him. I'm not, I know that, but it doesn't hurt to pretend. It doesn't hurt to wish that when the television shuts off I wouldn't be alone again.

He was looking at me, I realized, and I had to force myself to smile at him. I hoped he didn't notice, but he did. He's very perceptive when he wants to be.

"Cheer up Wu! I know this isn't your kinda flick, but after this we can do whatever you want." I nodded and smiled, and he turned back to the movie. After a quick glance at the clock, I focused on the screen as well.

~~~~~~~~~~

The movie wasn't as bad as it could've been, I had actually enjoyed parts of it; but he was right, it really wasn't my kind of movie. But it had been survivable, and I had gotten to spend time with him. As the credits began to roll, I found myself wondering what we should do next. Maybe there was something else on television tonight. Honestly I didn't feel like moving, I was perfectly happy to remain on the couch for the rest of the night. Duo turned to face me, ready to ask what I wanted to do for the night.

As his mouth opened, so did the front door.

"Duo? Are you here?"

"Heero? Be right there!" He smiled at me, and was gone from the couch in an instant. You could hear the footsteps as the two made their way upstairs and into their bedroom.

I leaned back against the couch, and looked up at the clock. 10 pm. Heero gets home from work every night at 10 pm.

I sighed and turned on the television. I didn't really care what was on, but I could pretend I wasn't alone. Turning up the volume even blocked out the sounds floating down from the second floor. I turned and faced the now empty space next to me.

"What would you like to do tonight?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sticking this here more for my own benefit than for yours. I want to remember why I wrote this and I feel like complaining. It's my fic, so I'll do it here. Have you ever made plans to do something with someone else, but had them interrupted by someone else? This happens to me alot. Whenever I make plans to hang out with one friend in particular my roommate always steals them away so whatever I wanted to do never gets done. We do what my friend wanted to and then it's off to hang out with my roommate leaving me alone. I'm sick of it.

Even the rant was pathetic. 


End file.
